


Исключительно ради науки, или А ты держи чашечку!

by Kana_Go



Category: Da Vinci's Demons
Genre: Gen, Hand Jobs, Humor, M/M, Medical Kink, Mildly Dubious Consent, Pseudo-History
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-26 01:38:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14391477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kana_Go/pseuds/Kana_Go
Summary: Леонардо требуется доброволец для эксперимента, а Риарио очень кстати заглянул в гости))





	Исключительно ради науки, или А ты держи чашечку!

Аватарка от **H.Z.** в качестве ~~спойлерной~~ иллюстрации)))

 

Когда в дверь робко поскреблись, Леонардо твердо сказал себе, что с опиумом пора завязывать, и открывать не пошел. (На самом деле, он не притрагивался к трубке уже пару месяцев: просто лень было вставать.) Потом в дверь решительно постучали. Леонардо посетовал на злые глюки и ниже склонился над лягушкой, которую заканчивал препарировать. Однако когда в дверь что-то грохнуло так, будто гипотетические глюки, отчаявшись привлечь к себе внимание, вооружились небольшим тараном, делать нечего, пришлось идти открывать.  
За дверью стоял лоснящийся вороной лошадиный круп. Он махнул длинным черным хвостом и слегка подскочил на обеих задних ногах, готовясь снова лягнуть дверь. Точнее, стоящего на пороге Леонардо. К счастью для последнего, прозвучал окрик, и лошадиный круп, опять махнув хвостом, растворился в темноте. Леонардо поспешно захлопнул дверь.   
Снова раздался стук. Страшась возвращения опасных лошадиных частей тела, Леонардо неохотно открыл дверь.   
За ней стоял Джироламо Риарио в черном плаще, черной шляпе и черных очках.  
– Привет, художник, – радостно сказал он.   
Леонардо закрыл дверь. Потому что радостный Риарио – это как семнадцать комет, пролетающие над тремя монахинями при солнечном затмении. Не к добру, в общем. Однако не успел он сделать и пары шагов от порога, как в щель между досками проскользнуло лезвие сабли и безошибочно кольнуло его пониже спины.  
– Открывай! – потребовал Риарио. – А то я верну обратно своего коня! Он, между прочим, в прошлый раз очень обиделся, когда ты заявил, что он плохо пахнет!  
Потирая пятую точку, Леонардо снова открыл дверь.  
– Это было в переносном смысле, – объяснил он. – И не про коня.   
– А вот теперь обиделся я, – заявил Риарио. – Но так и быть, я тебя прощу, если пригласишь меня в гости.   
– Я, так и быть, приглашу тебя в гости, – парировал Леонардо, – если ты расскажешь, какого барабао тебе не сидится в Риме.   
Риарио тяжело вздохнул.   
– Я очень плохо себя вел, и дядя выгнал меня из Рима, – признался он. – Велел выметаться во Флоренцию, потому что здесь все себя плохо ведут, и я не буду выделяться на вашем фоне и его позорить. Я приехал сюда, но не знал, куда идти, и пришел к тебе.  
– Хм, – прищурился Леонардо. – Даже и не знаю. Когда ты плохо себя вел в прошлый раз, мы трупы неделю закапывали.   
– Я буду вести себя хорошо, – поспешно пообещал Риарио.  
– Ну если так… – протянул Леонардо, а потом молниеносным жестом протянул руку и сдернул с него темные очки. – Ага! Так и знал! Риарио никогда бы не стал плохо вести себя в Риме! Ты не Риарио, ты Грешник!   
– Ничего подобного! – Риарио прищурился и потер красные глаза. – Я просто ехал долго, ветром продуло.   
– Да ну? А ну-ка, отвечай быстро и не думая. Сколько нас в этой комнате?  
– Один! – выпалил Риарио. – Блин…   
– Что и следовало доказать, – сурово подытожил Леонардо.   
Риарио надулся было, но потом расплылся в ехидной улыбке.   
– Лео, а, Лео. А если ты меня не пустишь в гости, я начну плохо себя вести здесь, и тогда вы будете еще неделю трупы закапывать. А то и две.   
Но Леонардо было не так легко запугать.   
– А если ты начнешь себя плохо вести здесь, я снова прикую тебя к столбу и буду кормить одним виноградом, – парировал он.   
Риарио всерьез задумался. После прошлого раза его месяц воротило не только от винограда, но даже от вина и вообще всего, что начиналось на букву В, а это что-то да значило.   
– Ладно, – неохотно сдался он. – Я постараюсь вести себя не очень плохо.   
– То есть, закапывать трупы мы будем не неделю, а три дня? – уточнил Леонардо.   
– Может, и за два справитесь, – великодушно допустил Риарио.   
– Так и быть, проходи, – Леонардо посторонился. – И пойди проспись. Глядишь, может, вообще без трупов обойдемся.   
***  
  
Утро было вовсе не добрым. Мигрень сообщала Риарио, что накануне он долго и обильно пил. Голова же возражала, что… Голова не возражала ничего. В ней было пусто, и от одной стенки черепа к другой ходило эхо, тихонько отзываясь «…ять…ять…ять» на любую случайно забредшую мысль.   
Риарио подобрал с пола какой-то расплывающийся в глазах предмет гардероба покрупнее, натянул его на себя, повозился с завязками и, пошатываясь, спустился по лестнице. Да Винчи, возмутительно бодрый и подвижный, как перуанская белка на листьях коки, подскочил к нему и вгляделся в лицо.   
– Ага, похоже, это ты, – сказал он.   
– Я лично в этом сомневаюсь, – пробормотал Риарио и в ответ на вскинутую бровь пояснил: – Вероятно, это не я, а моя головная боль.   
– Это точно ты, – с облегчением заключил да Винчи.   
– Чем мы вчера занимались? – Риарио обрушился на стул и лег на столешницу.   
– В основном, беседовали о трупах, – да Винчи налил в кружку воды и бросил туда несколько листочков. – Держи. Мята. И вот еще.  
Риарио недоверчиво воззрился на тяжелый медный пестик.   
– И что я должен этим сделать? Лоботомию?  
– Был бы тут Зо, он бы твою идею одобрил, – фыркнул да Винчи. – Но нет. Приложи к больному месту. Я читал, что медь обладает способностью втягивать боль. Вот и проверим.  
– Тебе бы все экспериментировать, – проворчал Риарио, пытаясь сообразить, где у него больное место: по-хорошему, пестик следовало бы раскатать в лепешку и обернуть вокруг всей головы.   
Пришлось в качестве компромисса двигать его ото лба попеременно к одному и второму виску и обратно. К искреннему удивлению Риарио, после четверти часа подобных маневров и двух кружек приятно холодящей воды головная боль отступила.   
– Спасибо, – с облегчением проговорил он и неосмотрительно добавил: – Буду должен.   
Мастерскую озарила вспышка. Риарио покосился на окно: нет ли грозы. Утреннее небо сияло чистотой. Дело оказалось не в молнии с ясного неба, а в горящем взоре да Винчи. Риарио поежился.   
– Кстати, об экспериментах, – небрежно заметил да Винчи. – Как раз хотел кое-что у тебя позаимствовать.   
– Ну, – осторожно проговорил Риарио. – Если это «что-то» не моя бессмертная душа, то, пожалуй…   
– Мне нужно твое семя, – выпалил да Винчи.   
– Мое что, прости? – Риарио заморгал. – Какое-такое семя?  
– Поскольку ты не похож на абрикос и даже на мандрагору не особенно, то вариантов толкования не так-то много, – да Винчи сунул ему в руки что-то гладкое и холодное.   
Риарио уставился на небольшую стеклянную чашечку.   
– Я как раз сейчас изучаю телесные жидкости, – пояснил да Винчи. – Ну, знаешь, кровь, слюну и все такое.   
– Тебе своего «всего такого» не хватает? – уточнил Риарио.   
– Для полноценного исследования нужно разнообразие образцов, – в глазах да Винчи снова вспыхнул нездоровый огонек (точнее, вполне себе такой язычок адского пламени) естествоиспытателя. – Тебе жалко, что ли?  
– Рукоблудие – грех, – благочестиво вымолвил Риарио. – Так что я совершенно не собираюсь…  
Да Винчи его заявление весьма подозрительно не огорчило.   
– О, ну если проблема в этом, то конкретно тебе делать ничего не надо, – он схватил Риарио под локоть и повлек прочь от стола. – Не волнуйся, с грехом я разберусь сам.   
По пути к широкой низкой скамье Риарио успел решить, что рукоблудие, пожалуй, не такой уж и грех… Подумаешь… Но думать было поздно. Да Винчи толкнул его на скамью и теперь сноровисто расправлялся со шнуровкой его штанов.   
Ага, значит, расплывающийся предмет гардероба оказался-таки штанами.   
– Но я… – заикнулся Риарио.   
– А ты лежи спокойно и держи чашечку.   
– Но…  
– Вчера ты пытался выломать мне дверь лошадью, так что должен как минимум услугу, а как максимум новую дверь, – он прервался на момент и ткнул Риарио пальцем в грудь. – У тебя сейчас дверь с собой есть?  
– Нет, разумеется, – в полной растерянности отозвался Риарио. – Но…  
– Значит, услугу, – отрезал да Винчи и дернул штаны на себя.  
– У меня нет двери, – Риарио свободной рукой попытался поймать ускользающий пояс. – Но я могу…  
– А ты можешь подержать чашечку, – да Винчи шлепнул его по руке. – Просто расслабься и подумай, какую пользу ты приносишь науке. Наука тебя не забудет.   
– Не знаю, как она меня, а я ее так точно… – буркнул Риарио, сдался, откинулся на скамью и, поставив злополучную чашечку на живот, принялся думать о Ватикане.  
Да Винчи, впрочем, взялся за дело с таким энтузиазмом, что мысли очень быстро свернули в какое-то совсем неприличное русло. Ватикан бы не одобрил. Пришлось срочно перестать думать о Ватикане и начать думать о Флоренции – эта и не такое видела.  
– Хм, – пробормотал да Винчи себе под нос. – А если так…  
«Так» оказалось тихим подозрительным звоном, еще более тихим и еще более подозрительным бульканьем, а потом Риарио невольно – ну ОЧЕНЬ невольно – вспомнил придворного медика Сальтаформаджо. Этот столь же глубоко ученый сколь древний тип жил при папском дворце много лет и все эти годы хранил завидную верность исключительно двум методам лечения. По его искреннему убеждению, там, где не помогало кровопускание, ситуацию спасал клистир. Всем прочим методам он не доверял. А может, не подозревал об их существовании. Как бы то ни было, от подобного лечения Риарио до сей поры удавалось отвертеться – как применением в целях самообороны любых попавшихся под руку предметов, включая саблю, банки с пиявками и античные амфоры, так и поспешным тактическим отступлением по секретным коридорам Ватикана. Однако в да Винчи, очевидно, в самом деле было что-то от лекаря… например, нездоровое стремление совать пальцы в не предназначенные для этого места.   
– Вытащи. Их. Немедленно, – велел Риарио своим лучшим угрожающим голосом.   
Да Винчи его лучший угрожающий голос почему-то не убедил. Наверное, для нужного впечатления требовалась более подходящая тону обстановка.   
– Ускорим немного процесс, – невозмутимо прокомментировал да Винчи. – Да ладно, тебе понравится.   
– Но я…  
– А ты чашечку держи.   
Риарио вцепился в несчастный сосуд так, что тот чудом не раскрошился на куски.   
– Я-то подержу, а ты в курсе, что гореть тебе за такое на костре?  
– А, знаю, мне говорили.  
Прозвучало это до обидного беззаботно. А еще обиднее было то, что горел пока только сам Риарио. Местами и в переносном смысле, но все равно ужасно обидно.  
Окончательно обидевшись на да Винчи и свой предательский организм, он принялся старательно думать об Италии. Потом о Флоренции. Потом о конкретной части Флоренции, а точнее, о заведении мадам Сингх, в котором да Винчи вполне мог бы подрабатывать в свободное от рисования и поисков неприятностей время. Потом мысли начали сбиваться и путаться так, что он аж позабыл какой регион Ада посулить да Винчи – третий пояс седьмого круга или все же первую щель восьмого.   
За попытками вспомнить и гулом крови в ушах (тех жалких ее капель, которые еще не перекочевали южнее) он не расслышал, как да Винчи что-то говорит.   
– Да держу я твою чашечку, держу… – пробормотал он.   
Потому что ну что еще тот мог сказать?  
А потом да Винчи как-то особенно удачно двинул пальцами, и еще раз – и мыслей не осталось. Вот вообще никаких. Даже неприличных. Даже – страшно признаться – о том, что нужно держать чашечку.  
Когда он проморгался и приподнялся на локтях, то увидел, что да Винчи с очень довольным видом хлопочет над рабочим столом. Надо думать, драгоценная чашечка не пострадала и в нее даже что-то попало.   
Именно, что «что-то», недовольно подумал Риарио, сел и принялся оттирать живот и штаны удобно оказавшейся рядом тряпкой.   
Тряпка по форме подозрительно напоминала чью-то парадную рубашку, но Риарио сделал вид, что не заметил.   
– Огромное спасибо за образец! – радостно сказал да Винчи.   
– Да не за что, – рассеянно пробормотал Риарио и, поскольку кровь, наверное, еще не вернулась к мозгу, опрометчиво добавил: – Обращайся.   
Стало ужасающе тихо. Риарио оторвался от шнурования штанов и медленно поднял взгляд. Да Винчи стоял прямо перед ним – с горящими глазами и…  
Еще двумя чашечками.   
– Эээ… – сказал Риарио.   
– Слюна и моча, – да Винчи вручил ему чашечки. – Если несложно.   
– Но…  
– А тебе несложно, – продолжал да Винчи. – Потому что вчера ты не только пытался вышибить мою дверь конем, но и обещал плохо себя вести и перерезать пол-Флоренции. У тебя сейчас есть пол-Флоренции?  
– Нет, разумеется, – промямлил Риарио. – Но я…  
– Это даже проще, – утешил да Винчи. – Сначала подумай о лимоне, а потом о текущей воде. И главное…  
– Держать чашечки, – вздохнул Риарио.   
– Именно, – да Винчи хлопнул его по плечу. – Работать с тобой – одно удовольствие.   
Риарио снова вздохнул и побрел на второй этаж, чтобы там, в относительном уединении, подумать о Ватикане, Флоренции, текущей воде, лимонах, образцах, чашечках и отдельно взятых сумасшедших гениях.  
Исключительно ради науки, конечно же.

 

КОНЕЦ


End file.
